Episode 1518 (1st January 1991)
Plot Frank follows tradition and issues a role reversal at the New Year shooting party, with Seth in charge and himself, Alan, and Eric following orders at a Home Farm hunt. Frank assumes Elizabeth has no idea what to do, but she soon reveals herself to be a terrific shot and bags the most game of the day, with Joe in second. Kim clears the air with Joe about the negative comments she made about Frank during their private talk, blaming drink and insisting her marriage is fine. Bill Middleton turns repo man while Nick and Michael briefly move away from the tractor, as the Feldmanns never responded to the notices of payment. They go to tell Elizabeth. Amos gets into a huff when Sarah reveals she hasn't had time to look at or edit his extensive diaries. Henry and Amos are still looking for a new manager - Eric offers himself, much to their disinterest. Nick clashes with Elizabeth over her refusal to ask for help to save the farm. Michael nearly gets into a brawl in the pub with Bill, who says he was just doing what he had to do to get money. Amos explains to Henry about his diaries and how he'd asked Sarah to edit them. Henry reassures him she will if he gives her a chance. Zoe and Archie try to help Rachel with ideas for her makeover. She tries to grow closer to Michael, but he seems more interested in Zoe. Henry can't resist reading Amos' diaries when Amos leaves to go to bed. Michael confesses his feelings to Zoe. Archie interrupts them as they go to kiss. Henry is reading the diaries to Sarah and Jack when he receives a telephone call from Marian in Italy - Paolo Rossetti is dead. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Archie - Tony Pitts *Pollard - Chris Chittell Guest cast *Repo Man - James Quinn Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Fish & Game Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Blackthorn Farm - Yard and field *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage and farmhouse attic bedroom Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: (referring to Amos Brearly's diaries) "There's things about me in them, let me have a look!" Amos Brearly: "Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, Mr Wilks, but you'll have to take my word for it that, on balance, you come out of it alright." Henry Wilks: (satisfied) "Good." Amos Brearly: "I think." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD